Talk:Fenrir Prime
Killable by 4+ level 70+ SMNs in a Spinning Dive burn with Leviathan. :*Killable by a balanced party of level 75s. :*Can be soloed by a level 85+ BST. :*Soloable by a 90DNC/NIN fairly easily. Try to keep Fan Dance on and it's cake. Keep Stun ready. Hybrid Haste/Evasion gear. Solo Soloed as a SMN99/WHM49. I only buffed with Reraise, Protect III, and Shell II, and the latter two were dispelled later into the fight. I fought Fenrir on Lightsday with a New Moon, and started out with Carbuncle (using Apollo's Staff and Carby Mitts). I used two to three Carbuncles to slowly whittle down Fenrir's HP, before switching to Leviathan at about 50% health to finish him off. My Spinning Dive did just under 3k, and I only had to use it twice or so. I made sure to keep Fenrir at one end of the battlefield and to stand at the other end to give me time to resummon when my Avatar died. Overall, I only got hit by Fenrir's basic attacks twice. Kazuhite (talk) 04:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *I highly recommend doing this strategy as SMN, even with /rdm sub for lots of buffs and to apply the most important ones first and keep reapplying buffs when they wear. Don't use BPs with carbuncle, just let him pelt him to below 50%, then use your most strongest avatar with full merits and use BPs. If you use BPs with carbuncle you risk Fenrir then chomping you to death before carbuncle can get hate back since BP damage is a lot of threat on the summoner once the avatar dies. Solo'ed as 90SMN/45 RDM. Buffed outside, entered, summoned Garuda, and went at him. Used Predator Claws for 1.8-3k damage with full merits in avatar atk/acc. He does down Garuda pretty quick, and runs fast, so be prepared to recast Garuda quickly. Always keep SS/Blink up, he does Dispel and can remove Avatar's Favor, so beware of MP. All in all, an easy fight. Took 3 Garuda summons to down him.User: Nusayb Just soloed with 90RDM/45WHM. Fight was really easy. Just keep gravity on all times. Bind also needed at all times so you can rebuff SS/Blink (must be on at all times for safety). Nuked it down with Fire 4 (~1k) and Stone 4 (~900). 2 Hour was a joke, barely took me down to 600 hp or so. Took me around 10 min to kill and 1 convert... had to rest for the rest of the fight.--Sagrav-Asura 04:00, 22 May 2011 (CST) Solo'd him as 90SMN/45RDM. Buffed outside, entered and summoned Garuda. Had her attack, used Predator Claws, dealing anywhere from 2.5-3.2k damage with higher than capped 75 skill. Ran to exit, rebuffed and resummoned. He beats up on her fairly quickly, so as soon as the BP hits, run! Rinse and repeat. Took me 5 BPs total to lay waste to him, survived his Howling Moon with 200 HP to spare as a taru. MP wasn't an issue, but if you have less than 1600, I recommend atleast 1 Vile Elixir or something to that nature. Pretty simple, took about 8 minutes to kill. Easily soloed by an 85+ BST/NIN. I entered the area and called Nursery Nazuna, and then proceeded to wait on my call BST timer to cool down before continuing. Once my timer was ready I familiared my pet and went to work. I engaged Fenrir with my pet until around the 50% mark at which point I disengaged to avoid Astral Flow, and just stood at a safe distance. I lost my first sheep around the 40% mark (No reward merits yet), and had to call another. In total I used 2 sheep and 3-4 Zetas (Lost count). My gear was nothing special, I was using two Pet: 8% PDT axes (Still have to finish them) but overall it wasnt too difficult of a fight. Soloable by an extremely good BLU/NINhttp://zoome.jp/rapakya/diary/57 using medicines. Uses a Bind/Nuke strategy using Blastbomb, Regurgitation, Disseverment and Firespit. Also uses Filamented Hold and Magnetite Cloud for gravity. As of the level cap raise can now be easily soloed as DNC/NIN with an evasion setup. All his moves including 2hr can be stunned with Violent Flourish. Video of the fight can be found here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcIyCwTC9rY. --Hi-chu 06:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm 90DNC/NIN solo. Used violent flourish only once to stun Howling Moon and kept Fan Dance on the whole time. Evasion skill was capped, semi-decent evasion gear was used, and Reverse flourish helped. He hit me 30-40% of the time. --Shiresan 07:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90DNC/NIN: I soloed Fenrir Prime without reading up on what he does, so as long as you know how to tank well on DNC it's an easy fight. I did not change my gear set for Evasion, but I had 1 Kila +2 on. With Fan Dance on, he only hit me for 30~ at the start but he dispelled it halfway through. The only real damage I took was from Howling Moon, which did 885. Otherwise, normal hits were 200~300 and TP moves were 250~350 with moderate accuracy. Keep shadows up, and stun handy lasts for a few seconds on him, and it's no problem. 2011-07-24 15:20 EST Solo 95PLD/DNC: Tried to dual wield swords and straight melee burn him, but his attacks were too strong dealing 200 damage on average to my pld. After wipe I raised, rested, and switched to sword/shield plus stun strategy. Stunned his BP moves as often as possible and kept Drain samba and Phalanx up the whole fight. Threw in a Chant du Cygne when TP/HP permitted. Fairly easy fight although was low on MP by end of fight. Howling Moon did about 500 damage. --Iscaria 17:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Solo 95BLU/NIN: Incredibly fast and easy solo in evasion gear. Put up Magic Barrier and Saline Coat, the only damage i took was 264 from his 2hr. Alterate SUdden Lunge and Head Butt to keep him stun locked, self light SC took more than 30% of his health at the end. --Orekorik 02:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Fairly easy solo for 99MNK/DNC without using 2hr. I have Verethragna but that is not necessary to win. In fact I only WSed once and he used Howling Moon immediately after, making it so I couldn't stun it since Violent Flourish was locked during my WS. I ate it for 881 damage and still had around 600 HP at the end of the fight, having used only 1 Curing Waltz III and Chakra during the fight. Pure DD gear was used. With capped an merited evasion he had a very hard time hitting me.--Madranta 18:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just beat Fenrir solo after 2 duo attempt fails and 4 solo fails. BLU95/NIN37. :Problems: 1) His attacks deals too much dmg too quickly even for pld/dnc. 2) Lunar Roar and Howling Moon are AOE and do lots of damage. :Used: equipment) half-@ss eva gear. Narashim Vest, Gules Mittens, Dodge Earring. :Used: Spells) Goblin Rush, Sudden Lunge, Headbutt. :Used: Traits) Auto refresh, Auto regen, Evasion bonus. :Used: Buffs) Animating Wail, Battery Charge. Gound tome's RR3, regen and instant noodles. :If you're not use to blink tanking like me, you probably don't know. But blink is your first priority. Above healing and above dmg. Alternate casting utsusemi: ichi and ni when ichi's timer isn't up. Alternate Head Butt and Sudden Lunge to buy time if needed. If you have any other question, ask a ninja or read a blink tanking guide. Recommend casting shadows ahead of time in fight to reset utsusemi: ichi timer. Alternate between head butt and sudden lunge to keep him stunned. Cast utsusemi after sudden lunge as sudden lunge has a longer stun time. Enough to cast utsusemi's without it attacking. Your main damage is going to be Chain Affinity + Efflux -> savage blade -> Goblin Rush. This alone will probably take *most* of fenrir's life (Savage Blade did 451, Goblin Rush did 1822, light skill chaing did another 1822). Quadratic Continuum Does about 1508 dmg for me, but use it with caution as it feeds it a lot of TP. Most of his TP attacks came right after a Quadratic Continuum. Towards the end, when his life is < 5~10%, make sure to get all 3 blinks, stun and unload on him. I usually use Head Butt -> Quad Continuum -> Head Butt -> Goblin Rush -> Head Butt -> Heavy Strike -> start from beginning. Quad. Continuum and Goblin Rush should do more than 5~10% of his HP. Notes: Everything short of rr will be dispelled by Lunar Roar. Food, blinks, regren/refresh, etc. RR will never be dispelled due to a SE update that doesn't allow it to be dispelled. Any buffs, haste, refresh, regen will last, at most, 50% of his life. Take advantage of it while it's there. When it's gone, don't bother getting it back up, you don't have the time. Just get blinks back up via buying some time with sudden lunge and continue on. Good luck and hope you have less deaths than I do with it. --Sleepingkirby 01:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I believe the soloable by a skilled: NIN/THF or THF/NIN. is very missleading, 2hour would pwn he crap outta you and he has very high accuracy, as well as using ecliptic howl... i'd love to see a youtube video though. Here's the link to a video of Gold, a Mithra NIN/THF soloing it, not sure when it was made, so maybe it's not possible now but it did happen. http://www.guba.com/watch/3000121946 This is a link to a video of someone beating him solo as RDM/NIN: http://zoome.jp/chinakko/diary/17/ It should be noted that he did use a couple elixirs of some sort. This clearly demonstrates that it is soloable. I just happened to bump into this one randomly, and I'm quite sure there are other examples elsewhere of something like this being done. --Petru-Ragnarok 07:37, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :yeah, It's actually fairly easy to solo as rdm/nin, with some good bind and nuking gear. no meds needed. -- 08:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I would not call this fairly easy to solo as rdm/nin. I've failed it 4 times personally and would not say i'm a particularly bad player. I have good gear (327 enfeebling, plus macc and HQ staff) and still get killed by Fenrir. Not to be taken lightly. His dispel removes all buffs including shadows making you wide open to attacks, so if you get hit by ONE Lunar Roar, you have very little chance to recover, especially if bind is on recast. In addition to that, Eclipse Bite takes 3 shadows, and if you don't have 3 shadows deals massive damage. If bind doesn't last the full length he can become incredibly vicious. Again this fight is not to be taken lightly. Duo Just duoed him yesterday with RDM/NIN + BRD/WHM. Was an easy fight with 8 min to spare at the end. Just keep DoTs up, have the BRD use Ice Threnody and Bind shouldnt get resisted a single time, as well as Blizzard III always being fully unresisted. Kifimbo 16:19, 10 July 2008 (UTC) 2x 85BLU/42NIN. Alternated Head Butt (never got a TP move off), spammed Quadratic Continuum, Disseverment, Goblin Rush. Very easy fight. --Car.Masenko Party Testimonials Killed with 4 75s, war 75, bst 75, sam 75, blm 75, whm 60, and rdm 67. Party killed Fenrir so fast blm missed stuning fenrir's two hour first time, rested up, went back in and killed it fast, blm only had to stun Fenrir's two hour, and it was all over. Super easy if you get a blm who stuns fenrir two hour, just make sure mages are out of aoe of Fenrir's tp moves. Killed with 6 member setup (drg/nin, war/nin, smn/whm, pld/war, sam/nin, rdm/whm) using synchronized 2 hour strategy. :upon entering, summoner used stoneskin on party and stat buffs from fenrir, redmage hasted drg/nin and war/nin, assuming Fenrir has high evasion the melees used squid sushi and the paladin used a tav taco. Paladin runs into arena grabs fenrir agro. drg/nin uses jump and high jump, then uses spirit surge, uses jump (def. down), high jump (reset fenrir tp) and pentathrust while the war/nin and sam/nin both 2 houred with inflicting heavy damage followed by the summoner 2 hour with leviathan. Paladin uses 2 hour at 53% of fenrir's hitpoints. the actual fight lasted around 30-40 seconds and nobody died. Things to note: moonphase was 88% waxing gibbous and it was thundersday. The paladin was elvaan, which means that you don't have to have a galka paladin to tank the fight, but may need a tank with high hitpoint pool. PLD HP was around 1500. 2 hours may have not been necessary but just about guaranteed success. Killed with thf/thf/brd/whm. : Thieves ping-pong hate with evasion gears, and bard mambo x2. Cast Utsusemi: Ni right as Fenrir uses 2-hour ability so will have shadow for the attacks that follows right after. We eventually ended up battle raising and kill him from 100% again, but probably wouldn't need to if whm didn't die to his 2-hour. Killed with smn/whm/rdm. RDM kites it with Bind and Gravity, WHM heals and casts Haste on the RDM while the SMN every minutes does Predator Claws or Spinning Dive. Wegente Completed this fight, and was unable to choose the Fenrir summon ability. I also had this happen similarly with Diabolos. I am guessing that you need to unlock smn before you approach for your reward, but I was definitely able to beat both of these primes as a different job and still get the reward scenes. I mention this because i was able to get 6/6 of the other avatars without having smn unlocked, and i thought it odd that you cannot do the same with the last 2 summons. --Drew5252 01:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Can Fenrir's Dispel move remove a food effect? --Headache 08:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) fought fenrir today, dispel removed all effects including RR/buffs/refresh etc.. but NOT food or signet --Vimes 00:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Fought fenrir today with a pt setup of 75BLU, 75BRD, 75BST, 75SAM, 75WHM, 57WHM. First round we went in on darksday, we would've won if it wasnt for that stupid 2 hr move at the end lol. 2nd time we went in , which was right after, and pwned him. We fought him on firesday. Yve 15:05, 17 May 2008 (UTC) needs confirmation but questioning whether or not Fenrir can dispel rr from an item(rr earring), done this fight three times and every time Fenrir has never dispeled my rr using rr earring cuz rdm/drk, everything else is always dispeled up to 9 buffs at a time but never my rr.. thought i'd throw that out there. Nyxx26 02:45, 15 September 2008 (UTC) The December update now prevents RR from being erased. In pre-update fights I had experienced RR getting wiped. --Calif 14:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Had a 75 BLU who used Saline Coat right before Fenrir 2 houred and it only did about 600-700 damage per person. That was the lowest damage I've ever seen on Howling Moon, and the moon was only at 45% on Earthsday. Kawaii ffxi 02:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC)